Tharizdun
An ancient, dark god of malign decay and madness, Tharizdun seeks nothing less than the utter destruction of the universe, reducing all including himself to literal nothingness. Background Tharizdun is credited as the creator of the chaotic evil-aligned plane of existence The Abyss, also known as The Infinite Layers of the Abyss and all of demon kind. Eons ago after being lured by the Obyriths to take a Shard of Pure Evil and plant it near the upper planes which would corrupt the surrounding realms of good. The Obyriths promised Tharizdun rulership of the new domain in exchange for his fealty. However, Tharizdun unsatiated with less than full control, and realising he would not be able to defeat all of the Obyrith if he opposed them, he instead travelled to the outer edges of the lower planes planting it deep in an area of untouched elemental chaos. The Shard of Pure Evil tore into the elemental chaos in a spout of black flame forming a giant dark vortex. The growing blotch became the The Abyss and continues to grow to this day. At war for the new plane the remaining Obyrith and Tharizdun battled for supremacy of this new realm. Tharizdun used the substance of The Abyss itself to form minions spawning the first demons who threw themselves at the Obyrith in several suicidal waves forcing both sides to a stalemate. For his creation of The Abyss; Tharizdun was imprisoned by Boccob after a majority of the other gods put aside their differences and attacked in unison, fearing Tharizdun's dread dreams would come to pass. They could not (or would not) slay him, so they banished him to an alternate universe to imprison him instead. Now trapped alone in a universe from which he cannot free himself. In this alternate universe Tharizdun has created another Abyss and it has utterly consumed all of the other planes of existence and deities who resided on them. Tharizdun is the sole surviving entity and now thinks only of returning to his original universe to complete his goal of reducing all to nothingness. His holy number is 333. Dogma The very threads that weave the universe together must be torn asunder, then burned, then the ashes scattered, until all is nothingness and no one exists to remember existence. As an inscription in one of Tharizdun's black pyramids says: "Light must be snuffed, perfection decayed, order dissolved, and minds fragmented." Tharizdun's dark whispers are entropy themselves, and thus his dogma doesn't get more complex than that. Given the insanity rampant among his clerics, any discussion about Tharizdun's will often degenerates into screams and ululations. Divine Powers As an intermediate deity, Tharizdun automatically receives a die result of 20 on any check. He also adds a divine bonus of +11 to all attacks, saves, and checks. Avatars Tharizdun's avatar takes the same form he does: a pitch-black, roiling amorphous form. His avatars can't leave Tharizdun's prison either but they're the only companions the Ebon One has, so he'll occasionally create an avatar to converse with, fight, or perform some unspeakable rite. Rumors persist, however that one of his avatars remains trapped somewhere on the Material Plane, unable to leave but also beyond the watchful eyes of the other deities. Avatar of Tharizdun As Tharizdun except divine rank 5; AC: 31 (touch 18, flat-footed 22) Divine Aura: The maximum radius for the avatar's divine aura is 50 feet. The save DC is 25. Spell-Like Abilities (at will as a 15th level caster; base DC = 25 + spell level): Tharizdun's avatars have the Chaos, Evil, and Destruction Domains only. Salient Divine Abilities: Arcane Mastery, Control Creatures (undead), Divine Blast, Divine Inspiration (despair), Divine Shield, Divine Spellcasting, Increased Spell Resistance Shothragot Tharizdun created an avatar called Shothragot at the time of the Twin Cataclysms. The avatar was thought to have been destroyed, but in reality it only went into dormancy. Recently freed, Shothragot hopes to collect the 333 Gems of Tharizdun and set its master free. Clergy and Worshippers Tharizdun's conduits to the Material Plane and the rest of the cosmology are few and tenuous, and only learned sages know that Tharizdun was ever worshipped. Under cover of darkness, cults of his insane priests labor tirelessly to free their dark master from his prison, hoping to aid him in the destruction of all. Tharizdun's cultists call him by many names, including He of Eternal Darkness and The Ebon God. Many of Tharizdun's clerics have no idea that they worship He of Eternal Darkness as Tharizdun often hides and grants spells behind the guise of other names and aspects, most notably The Elder Elemental Eye. Those who know the truth are offered great power, but the price is often the clerics sanity. The more dark blessings a cleric of Tharizdun receives, the more tenuous their grip on reality. Allies It is believed that Tharizdun has no allies, given his desire to destroy the entire universe. Should he ever escape from his prison, it is thought that even the most evil of deities would work with their good counterparts to return Tharizdun to his prison. However, the Dark God has been known to work his will secretly by employing various demons (with or without their knowledge) to do his bidding. Examples of fiends so used include Iuz and Zuggtmoy, and the Princes of Elemental Evil: * Iuz a chaotic evil demigod of Deceit, Evil, Oppression, Pain, and Wickedness. * Zuggtmoy (or Tsuggtmoy) is the Demon Queen of Fungi. * Ghaunadaur * Lolth * Haagenti * Demogorgon * Evil Archomentals * Other Elder Evils Clergy * Wongas is Tharizdun's last known cleric. Worshippers Tharizdun's worshippers are very often insane. Their ultimate goals are usually to free their dark deity from his prison to allow him to destroy the entire universe in exchange for positions of power in the new one they believe he would create. * Scarlet Brotherhood (rumoured) * Black Brotherhood * Non-human aberrations such as Aboleths, Neogi, and Grell. Temples Tharizdun's few remaining temples (often in the shape of black ziggurats) and unholy sites are far from civilisation and well hidden - the public knowledge of a site devoted to Tharizdun is enough to raise an army of crusading paladins. Tharizdun's cults guard these sites carefully and rarely stray from them, for their dark god has great difficulty granting spells far from the ancient sites once devoted to him. Artefacts and Associated Magic Items Tharizdun has many known artifacts: 333 Gems of Tharizdun “One” that is known is actually many: a collection of gems in the shape of small pyramids, known as the 333 Gems of Tharizdun. Their current location is unknown, but it is certain that the collection was split up long ago. Dyzhügr-zørgḧḧvogbzurkḧrüz gyzbhyvrḧyghnäzghyd ryvbügh hazuryvgyzzyyrakh ruzbzür häz ryvarzrüthzambøth, dazvror gzÿv ohbrgryzurrgnyz bärg anrhyg udaz. Urzvohzakh häz Urzyøhbr Åbg gorzborzzörgḧkuz häz zambzürhẅogdrübuhruzdaz yuth häz ryvbüghdaz, Myrbbaazubÿrgurzvybv müzdurthruv häz Börẗrüthdaz ruzbzür y dørbdrüg abgruz zambärhv zørdrözbrabvbruv nÿzburdänrhruz vrüthnazg, häz ydüvz brüüz grohäbg zar gḧurdaz barzzambzürdaznuzruv gorznyz häz ryvbüghdaz. Bärg abgruz häz ryvbüghdaz bääzurrgbärz bärg abgruz häz drugdyzöthdaz, gyz vybvudaznuz, utḧ gorznyz Bügḧmüzzørdgorz häz vybvmüzbaazakh, häz dyzhazurz abgruz bärg bårgryvzüb. Bügḧmüzzørdgorz öẗhuth Häz Bryvygyzruv Ryvbügh gorznyz bzyv anrnørv zubzgarghydruv yuth rḧÿgḧzorghnyz anrnørv ryvburddaz abgruz Muzbhyvrupydyz Urzbaazäkhbäæz, Ohbrmüzdÿz, Bårgdyzuryvrup Äkhrḧÿghgrohutḧbörz, Gyzdazruuzuguür, Zørddraz, yuth Änrurrgzambnyz. Häz Hwogdyzanr abgruz Myrbbaazubÿrgurzvybv dørbbärg arzvybvuryyrv häz ryvburddaz gzÿv ruzdrÿrz häz nÿzgühr nÿzburdänrhruz zämbmuz, grohzord grohmärg ohbrgryzurrgnyz yuth arzmüzdurthmuz häz vybvbhækbgaz dazyrabvb häz nåäzghul abgruz häz ruzyhyd drugdyzöth yuth häz Abggorznyzhydruth https://www.physics.muni.cz/~dugi/index.fcgi/black The Wailer of Tharizdun A strange iron horn with a handle set on either side of its tube. It's horrible, deep tone seems to make the entire world shake around the blower. Can be used to activate magic seen in the Forgotten Temple of Tharizdun. It has no other discernible use. The Scorpion Crown A cursed item. Any living mortal who wears the crown must succeed on a DC 50 Will saving throw or become undead (either a lich or vampire). The wearer of the Crown gains the power to command the undead to do his bidding. The Crown has a connection to mysterious Atropus, the World Born Dead. Druniazth A neutral evil +5 intelligent unholy vicious keen vorpal wounding bastard sword. Spear of Sorrow An enchanted +5 keen unholy speed vicious mighty cleaving polearm (halberd). The Weeping Hexagram In the hands of the Scarlet Brotherhood Scripture Most of Tharizdun’s ancient scriptures are long lost. The most well known to remain is the Lament for Lost Tharizdun, penned by his “last cleric.” The Lost Lament By Wongas A Fair Warning To those who Seek The Elder Elemental Eye Knowledge of the Null One who seeks Wisdom About the one Who will Destroy us all. I bid you to be Strong For Weakness will be your End. Protection has been Placed Upon the leaves of this Tome To read the Words and Understand A Contract will be struck And a Part of your Soul will be Given To the Sickness of the Dark One Whose True Name is written within. Consider my Warning And leave this Tome Unturned. But if you Seek to Serve him And find solace in Entropy Demand Greatness in Nothing Open and Read And Accept the Contract For it is your Fate futile. Prayer To Tharizdun Dark One, The One The Gods Fear We give thee ourselves In blood, flesh and soul For your freedom And the End of All Take our offering Bring us to the Void And grant us thy blessed curse For your freedom And the End of All Guide us to the Codex Protect us from its power Give us the Knowledge to Read And Understand what the Codex contains So we can use the Power of the Codex To Release you from your Bonds And Give you the Key to Nothingness For your freedom And the End of All The Will of Tharizdun We seek Darkness. In the Shadows Tharizdun rules. We embrace Decay. To rot to Nothingness is divine for Tharizdun. We attain Insanity. There is no need for sane thought in Nothingness. We accept Entropy. Order must be abolished. Even Chaos must be removed. We embrace the Cold. Warmth is to be snuffed out, leaving all engulfed in endless winter. The very threads of existence must be torn asunder, then burned, then the ashes scattered, until all is nothing and no one exists to remember existence. The Madness Domain Deity: Tharizdun Granted Power: Once per day, see and act with the clarity of true madness. You may add your Charisma modifier to the DC of any spell. You must choose whether or not to use this power before the spell is cast. [[Tharizdun|'Tharizdun's']]' Touch' Enchantment Effecting You can touch one living creature, clouding his mind so that he takes no actions for 1 round per caster level. The dazed subject is not stunned (so attackers get no special advantage against him), but he can't move, cast spells, use mental abilities, and so on. Rage Enchantment (compulsion) Effecting This spell puts a creature into a screaming blood frenzy. In this rage, the target gains a +4 morale bonus to Strength and Constitution and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. (Unlike barbarians, no penalty to AC is suffered, and no fatigue period comes after the rage is over.) Bolts of Bedevilment Enchantment Effecting This spell empowers you with the ability to cast three ray attacks, one per round, during a period of one round per level. Attacking with a ray attack is a standard action. The ray affects one living creature, clouding his mind so that he takes no actions for 1d3 rounds. The affected creature is dazed (not stunned), so attackers get no special advantage against him, but he can't move, cast spells, use mental abilities, and so on. [[Tharizdun|'Tharizdun's']]' Maddening Scream' Enchantment Effecting The subject cannot keep himself from screaming, gibbering, and leaping about as though completely mad. This spell makes it impossible for the victim to do anything other than race about caterwauling. The spell gives the subject a -4 penalty to Armor Class, makes Reflex saving throws impossible except on a roll of 20, and makes it impossible to use a shield. The Force Domain Deity: Tharizdun Granted Power: By manipulating cosmic forces of destruction, once per day the cleric can re-roll any damage roll (for a weapon, a spell, or an ability) and take the better of the two rolls Blast of Force Evocation Force You direct a single, invisible blast of force at a chosen target. This is a ranged touch attack that inflicts 1d6 points of damage for every two caster levels, to a maximum of 5d6. In addition, a successful hit forces the target to make a Fortitude save or be knocked prone (size and stability modifiers apply to the saving throw as if this were a bull rush.) Annihilation Evocation Force Using a blast of incredible force, you tear a temporary hole in the fabric of reality. This hole takes on the form of a sphere of annihilation. You control the sphere as if you possessed a talisman of the sphere. At the end of the duration, the hole seals itself and the sphere disappears, leaving a path of destruction in its wake. Category:Antagonist Category:Evil Category:Deity Category:Tharizdun Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Religion Category:NPC